Harry Potter and the sakura blade
by InsomeInsanity
Summary: What would happen that with the chaos between Albus and Tom Riddle, a man from a legend come and took Harry Potter to train him for the future with a blade to destroy the evil in the world. HPLL Bashing: Most of Ron's family, Dumbledore, some Potter Review if you like and give some ideas I'll read if I can. I just put the rating on that but it's not bad so far


Harry Potter and the blade of the sakura tree.

Welcome to the first fanfiction I have ever made! :)

Insome: First things first I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

Second, I mostly didn't create the idea odd the sakura blade but I'm using the fun mobile game to create this.

Last but not least we have a special guest here to say crap some words to us.

Ron Weasley:Ron steps on to stage :Hello there audence and welcome to the newest world of magic!.

Insome: Why read the actions?Ok thanks for your time lets begin.

(Warning: Manipulative Dumbledore, Wrong-boy-who-lived, alive Lily and James, Harry's brother William is the boy-who-lived, HPLL(Harry and Luna sitting in a tree maybe K-I-S-S-I-N-G, evil Weasleys except Fred, George,Arther, Bill and : Molly,Dumbledore,James, William and the rest of the Weasleys)

 _Prologue_

 _1980 ?_

In all the time Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore has lived he had never learned about so, so... infuriating. No it wasn't about the legend of a blade of mythical and impossible power that dark lord was looking for or that there was a prophecy off a boy who would kill and destroy that damned Voldemort that wasn't him. No, it was that their were no more lemon drops in hogsmede. Atleast at the moment the dark lord couldn't get to Hogwarts.

Lily and James Potter were known as some of the best students at the magical school called Hogwarts, they were liked so much the teachers(mostly Minerva McGonagall) cried when they left the school into the true lives of a witch or wizard. One off the main things known about the married couple was that when they were at Hogwarts Lily hated James favoring to be with her best friend Severus, a slytherin halfblood(who was known as the most eager student in potions.)However the day Severus had called her a mudblood(a hated and rude word in the wizarding world) was the day where Lily Evans became friends with James Potter and the gang of Maruders leading up to the events to make her a Potter.

July 31 1980

The most happest moment in Lily and James sons, their names: Harold(Harry) and William(Will). They both then gave there children godmothers William had Alice Longbottem and the transficaration professer McGonagall whereas Harold had the godfathers of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

Everytime, however Dumbledore came to visit the newlyborns Harry started to cry. Off course Dumbledore knew the reason why, somehow the baby sences his evil intencions, the old man then had an idea on how to could get rid off at least one of the children. He had locked both the childrens magic away which would only unlock when a truely powerful magic could brake through these blocks. As he had known the Lord Voldemort was travelling to Godric hollow with the information given to him by Snape.

Hopefully Voldemort would die and the block would be destroyed. He would then ditch one of them and train the other to become his loyal puppet. Then if Voldemort could possibly could back he would just make the child kill he then could give him all the possible fame and glory so he could rule the wizarding world or, something like that.

October,Saturday 31st Halloween, 8:24pm

"Well mister thats the best costume that I've ever see-"

The child said but almost fainted as he realised that this was what the man truely looked child turned to run down the street but a harse voice all but whispered " Avada kedavra" the child had the falled down to the ground while somehow he had died. The man had then walked forward saying something like" The Lestrange's are dealing with the damned Longbottem's so the Potter's are all mine."

He had walked to the door and said "bombarda". It then blasted off of it's hinges. At that moment he heard the shrill shrick of baby's crying and the shout of "Lily, take the kids upstairs and hide". When James Potter then rushed Voldemort something weird happened that had never happened before. All things around him had stopped and everything had turned a bland grey colour. He then heard one of the most horrifying thing in all exsistence. "It seems that this one is all ready on the path of darkness", Voldemort then saw to large red eyes " _ **I AM THE THIRD CORRUPTER ONE OF THE BEINGS CREATED BY THE GOD OF EVIL AND DESPAIR SHURA"**_ shriked the evil being. " _ **YOU SHALL HELP US DESTROY THE POWER KNOWN AS MAGIC AN RULE THIS PERFETIC WORLD"**_.

Time had then regained it's normalness as James suddenly fell to the ground. Voldemort then tried to remember the conversation that had just taken place where it was suddenly ripped out of his mind. As he had forgot that confersation he walked forward and up the stairs to Lily. With a quick swish of his wand the grown woman fell to the ground. "It seems the boy wonders are here, the ones that are ' destened ' to destroy me." He then pointed his wand at Harry Potter " You shall go first".

"AVADA KEDAVRA" the horrific and gastly voice split the air. As the beam of green the same as the young childrens eyes something appered.

It was a simple blade in the shape of a kitana which had a shape of a petal on it , holding it was a man with poison purple eyes and red hair with a strike of pink through it.

Voldemort( at the time stuttering like a certain profeccer) asked "W..wwho a..re yy..you. He then heard weirdly enough a calm voice " I am Yugi, inheritor of the sakura blade" He then turned the blade in his hand three times and rushed the dark lord. Then in tornados of sakura petals to complte copys off the man covered in pink that also held swords. The rushed the dark lord who then turned into a pile of dust on the floor. The then looked at Harold and said" If you stay here young child the 'dark god' will come with his corropters and change your parents to neglect you and eventully you'll die, forgotten."

He picked up the child and then they teleported to a place unown to man


End file.
